dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
UA:Prestige Ranger
Prestige Ranger The prestige ranger navigates the dark forest, craggy mountains, or desert wastes of her homeland with unparalleled skill. She becomes one with nature while remaining a deadly hunter. Most prestige rangers are former druids, though some multiclass in barbarian, fighter, or rogue. Some replace druid levels with cleric levels, selecting the Animal domain. If your campaign uses the wilderness rogue, that class also provides a good starting point for a would-be prestige ranger. NPC prestige rangers are typically loners, trusting few but themselves while on the hunt. Some form loose affiliations of like-minded individuals, occasionally relying on each other for assistance in dire times. Compared to the standard ranger, the prestige ranger gives up immediate access to some of her iconic abilities (such as favored enemy) by having to qualify for the class, but has a much wider selection of spells. Hit Die: d8. Requirements To qualify to become a prestige ranger, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. *'Base Attack Bonus:' +4. *'Skills:' Knowledge (nature) 2 ranks, Survival 4 ranks. *'Feats:' Endurance, Track, and either Rapid Shot or Two-Weapon Fighting. *'Spellcasting:' Must be able to cast calm animals as a divine spell. Class Skills The prestige ranger's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Search (Int), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), Use Rope (Dex). Skill Points at Each Level: 6+ Int modifier. Class features All the following features are class features of the prestige ranger class. *'Weapon and Armor Proficiency:' As the standard ranger in the d20 system. *'Animal Companion (Ex):' At 1st-level, a prestige ranger gains an animal companion. This is identical to the standard druid ability of the same name. If a prestige ranger already has an animal companion from another class, the ranger's prestige class level stack with those class levels for purposes of determining the companion's abilities. *'Favored Enemy (Ex):' As the standard ranger ability of the same name. *'Wild Empathy (Ex):' As the standard ranger ability of the same name. :If a prestige ranger already has the wild empathy ability from another class, the character's prestige ranger levles stack with those class levels when making animal empathy checks. *'Bonus feat:' At 2nd level, a prestige ranger gains either Manyshot or Improved Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat. She must have the Rapid Shot feat to select Manyshot as a bonus feat, and she must have Two-Weapon Fighting to select Improved Two-Weapon Fightgin as a bonus feat. However, the ranger need not have any of the other normal prerequisites for the bonus feat selected. :At 7th level, a presitge ranger gains either Improved Precise Shot or Greater Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat. She must have the Manyshot and Rapid Shot feats to select Improved Precise Shot as a bonus feat, and she must have Two-Weapon Fighting and Improved Two-Weapon Fighting to select Greater Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat. However, the ranger need not have any of the other normal prerequisites for the bonus feat selected. *'Woodland Stride (Ex):' As the standard ranger ability of the same name. *'Camouflage (Ex):' As the standard ranger ability of the same name. *'Hide in Plain Sight (Ex):' As the standard ranger ability of the same name.